Eternal Link
by istolethec00kies
Summary: [re write] Mysterious happenings arrive in Gotham City when a Japanese transfer student comes to town. Can Batman and Robin uncover Toshie Ikashawa's dirty little secrets?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the eternal link between two unnamed characters and Toshie.**

**HiHo!**

**How are you? Are you up for some K rated horror in a T rated story! I'm awful at horror. Partly because I despise watchng it. I love reading it and writing awful variants of it, but I HATE watching it.**

_**Italics **_**is thoughts, BOLD CAPS in (parenthesis) is usually A/N, ****BOLD UNDERLINE** **is date-time-location.**

**That was pointless**

**P.S. This is a Narrator story**

**P.P.S In this story Dick and Artemis are friends at G.A. (Gotham Academy)**

Enternal Link Chap. 1 - _What is That Thing?_

**A back Alley in Gotham**

**January 14, 2012**

**11:18 p.m.**

Batman and Robin where doing there normal night patrol thing when The Boy Wonder tapped Batman's shoulder quickly. Robin looked down upon the alley below them.

"Batman, Bats, Basty, Bruce." He kept tapping Mr. Wayne's shoulder until he finally got his attention.

"What is it." All Robin had to do was point down to the alleyway to get the Dark Knight to follow his arm. "I don't see anything except a corpse we have already investegated." The young hacker was astonished. Was he the only one who saw and heard the two dark figures? One was tall and wore a black hooded cloak. The second was a much shorter female. She had pale skin and a short black dress.

"Your telling me you don't see the towering dark figure and the more exposed short one?" Dick pulled on Batman's shoulder as he said this.

"No, now we must hurry. We have been here. Humans need sleep you know." The young boy refused to move as he listened to the figure's conversation.

"Hurry Tosh. I don't like the vibe this place is giving me. My thumb hurts and you need to return for school twomorrow." The taller one complained moving his arm outwards revealing a large Grim Reaper-like scythe.

_Wait, scythe._

Dick stumbled backwards in dumbfoundment. He was encountering Death, and Batman couldn't see him! Was this a sign? Robin doubted it. He would tell two people, Alfred (the all knowing), and Wally. See what they think.

"But father! I'm just breaking in my new extractment gloves! Plus, I don't sleep and school can wait! You did threaten my way into the academy. I can threaten my way out." She barked back turning to Grim. This movement revealed a profile of her face. A little less than wanted was covered by blue-green pigtails, but Dick could make out completely black eyes.

_Extractment gloves?_

Of course Robin pulled up his holoscreen and did a quick search on 'extractment gloves'. The page he read stated they were fabled to be only owned by 'Spirit Harvesters', or 'Extracters'. A 'Spirit Harvester' collects spirits from lifeless bodies and sends their information to the 'Soul Society'. A society created in Japan used to protect the souls of helpless ghosts.

Batman walked up to Robin and grabbed him by the top of his cape. He then proceeded to carry a reading boy away from the alley.

**Gotham Academy**

**January 15, 2012**

**12:06 p.m.**

_Should I tell Arty? I think she deserves to know. She is a friend. I don't know, maybe. I think I'll tell 'er._

Dick was carrying a lunch tray outside into the large courtyard of the large school.

"Artemis," he called. She looked up from an open math textbook. He put his tray down once standing next to her.

"What's up?" She continued to complete equations in a messy notebook.

"I saw Grim."

"What?" She questioned. "Who's grim **(YES, I KNOW THAT IS LOWER-CASE, SHE DOES NOT KNOW HE IS REFERRING TO DEATH)**"

"Grim, as in the _Grim _Reaper." She dropped her pencil to the ground and stared blankly into Dicks blue eyes.

"Death. You saw Death." Artemis's voice slowed as her lips pulled into a smile and the beginnigs of a laugh.

"No, I'm serious! There was a girl around my age too! And she had completely black eyes! I'm a little freaked out. She said something about extracting gloves." Dick pulled a thin laptop out of his messenger bag. He opened it and pulled up a bookmarked page. "Here it is, extracting gloves." Arty's laughter stopped when he turned the small computer towards her.

_Fabled to be only owned by 'Spirit Harvesters', or 'Extracters'. A 'Spirit Harvester' collects spirits from lifeless bodies and sends their information to the 'Soul Society'. A society created in Japan used to protect the souls of helpless ghosts. _

Artemis read to herself. "This can't be true. There's no such thing as ghosts, your just seeing things." When Artemis said this a small asian girl approached the two.

"Hi, I'm the newest transfer student, Toshie Ishikawa. But you can just call me Tosh." At that name Dick nearly fell off of the ornate bench he was sitting upon. "Um, did I do something?" She looked at Artemis.

"I don't think so? I'm Artemis, Artemis Crock." Arty put out a hand. "Nice to meet you." The new student shook Arty's hand and looked at the gawking boy.

"Um, and you are?" Tosh asked Dick.

"Uh, um, I-I'm, uh,"

"That's Dick. He's usually first to introduce himself. I have no idea what has gotten into him lately. He said something about seeing Death and some girl with him." Tosh's eyes lit at the name Death. "I don't know if he's telling the truth or not. I'm not into psychopomps. Anyway, I've gotta get to class. See ya around."

"Bye, Arty. Can I call you that?" Toshie saluted slightly.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind. Well um, don't wanna be late, uh, bye." Artemis closed her books and ran off exiting the awkward moment.

"Bye Arty!" Tosh waved. As soon as Artemis was out of sight, Toshie clutched Dick's red tie and pushed him against the nearest coulumn. Her eyes changed a midnight black and she stared fiercely into the boy's eyes. "If you ever, tell anyone, of mine or my father's presence, well, we'll be at your home." She dropped his tie and her eyes became a bright purple again. He still stood against the column and left his mouth open slightly in shock. She flattened her skirt and walked away sassily.

"Asians." Dick mumbled softly.

**Like it, hate it, reencarnate it.**

**Here's a little Japanese: ****レビューしてください！**

**Translation: Please Review!**

**~Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?**


End file.
